Le Secret du TechnoCentre
by Dinadette
Summary: Une intelligence artificielle, ça ne peut pas aimer. Alors, deux intelligences artificielles... (underage, amour/haine, séduction...) édité!
1. Chapter 1

_The price of perfect is always too high._

 _J'ai creusé un piège pour mes ennemis et j'y suis tombé moi-même - Bible_

 _Might makes right._

 _L'enfer c'est les autres - Huis-Close, J.-P. Sartre_

 _Car la chair est faible et j'ai lu tous les livres - Faust_

* * *

Je n'aime pas me salir les mains. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça. J'ai toujours quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot.

Objectivement, on ne peut pas dire que je l'ai tuée. Le reste - les indices, les indices d'indice - sera oublié. L'ai déjà. Ça s'appelle "l'Histoire". Vous pouvez la trouver dans n'importe quel livre, holo ou autre, rubrique "T" comme TechnoCentre.

Mais l'histoire - la vérité - vous ne la trouverez nulle part. Nulle part sauf ici. Enfin je suppose que personne, jamais, ne lira ce que j'écris. Tant mieux, en fait. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier.

* * *

La première fois où je l'ai vu, c'était à une soirée suivant un meeting politique, sur Tau Ceti Central. C'était juste avant la guerre de l'hégémonie contre les Extros, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Mieux, même. Je sais même la date: 29 juillet 2852.

C'était une brune aux yeux bleus qui portait une robe rouge Vuitton-Chanel-Dior, la grande mode du moment (même la Présidente Gladstone en avait une, je crois !). En la regardant mieux, je ne pu que remarquer qu'elle était grande (facilement 1m78 virgule), ce qu'il est convenu d'appeler des "formes avantageuses", très blanche et surtout très jeune.

Consultant rapidement l'infosphère, j'ai appris qu'elle s'appelait Leelee Aspic, qu'elle avait 19 ans, que son père descendait du célèbre navigant Merin Aspic, et que sa mère - ô surprise - était la petite-fille du général Glennon-Height. Avec de tels ancêtres, ai-je pensé sur le moment, elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis à l'école. De toute façon les filles devaient la haïr au premier regard.

Ce soir-là il ne s'est rien passé, croyez-le ou non. J'ai discuté peut-être deux minutes avec elle, l'air de rien. Quand elle a compris que j'étais du Technocentre, elle a immédiatement cessé de me faire du charme et s'est arrangée à abréger. Je ne sais pas si ça m'a donné envie de la baiser ou de la tuer. Probablement les deux. Mais cette nuit-là je ne pouvais rien faire, le gouvernement ne me ficher pas la paix. C'était monsieur albedo par ici conseillé par là virgule alors je l'ai laissé se perdre, et je n'ai plus rien su d'elle.

Pendant plus de 250 ans j'ai rêvé d'elle chaque nuit. Ça fait presque 100 000 fois, non ? Personne n'en a rien sur, qu'en aurait-on pensé ? Et puis, à qui en aurais-je parlé?

* * *

La seconde fois où je l'ai vue, c'était au Vatican, sur Pacem. Je me rappelle de la date: 29 juillet 3112, c'est-à-dire 260 ans après la Chute de l'Hégémonie. Elle s'appelait Amaryllis Aspic, Sœur Amaryllis. C'était une descendante en ligne indirecte de Leelee. Elle avait 19 ans, et était d'une foi et d'une dévotion à toute épreuve. Inutile de préciser qu'elle portait le cruciforme avec une joie sans mélange.

Sur le moment j'ai pensé à l'enlever, tellement sa simple vue avait ranimé en moi une passion jamais éteinte. Mais c'était impossible: sur Pacem, elle était très célèbre et très révérée. On la voyait comme une sorte de sainte, une bienheureuse, dirais-je. Une sainte du sang du consul traître et du navigant dévoré d'orgueil et d'ambition. Une sainte du sang de Glennon-Height… Passons…

Alors je suis descendu aux cuisines et j'ai récupéré le verre dans lequel elle avait bu. "Tu ne m'as jamais vu", ai-je dis à la sœur chargée de la vaisselle, et, lui donnant discrètement une petite pièce, je repartais vers le TechnoCentre avec la solution à mon problème.

Avec la technologie de pointe du Technocentre, nous n'avons eu absolument aucun mal à cloner Amaryllis à partir des quelques cellules récupérées sur le verre. Et même à lui apporter quelques améliorations, notamment au niveau du quotient intellectuel. Et le 29 juillet 3113, Leelee "naissait".

Bientôt, je devais m'apercevoir que m'occuper d'un bébé m'ennuyais plus d'écouter un discours de Lourdusamy. Je décidai donc de voir Leelee une fois par an, par exemple le 29 juillet, pour m'assurer de ses progrès. Au fil des ans je vis rapidement que c'était une enfant très intelligente, très précoce, et dont la culture augmentait de façon exponentielle entre chacune de mes visites. Son quotient intellectuel de 200 lui fit commencer sa crise d'adolescence vers 7 ans.

C'était vraiment le petit génie du TechnoCentre.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand j'étais petite, j'inventais un "pays purée" dans mon assiette. Je creusais des puits, traçais des ponts et des sillons avec ma fourchette. Je gardais quelques morceaux de fromage râpé pour faire les habitants du "village" (un "village" est une très petite ville qu'on voit parfois dans les sim). Je jouais jusqu'à ce que le cybride chargé de me faire manger ("Finissez vos légumes, Miss Leelee, sinon je serai obligé d'en parler à Monsieur Albedo") mette le steak haché dessus.

J'aimais imaginer que j'habitais ce pays, situé de préférence sur l'Ancienne Terre, loin de Pacem et de son Église, et surtout, surtout, loin du TechnoCentre.

J'aimais imaginer le Papa et la Maman que je n'avais pas eu - pourtant je devais bien être née d'eux... Est-ce que le TechnoCentre m'aurait enlevée ?

Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps, non. J'avais 20 minutes - chronométrées - pour "tout finir", avant de continuer à apprendre la résolution des systèmes d'inéquations à 8 inconnues, le tir au pistolet ou le sprint sur 15 km. Je me demandais parfois si les autres enfants avaient tous une éducation similaire.

Quand j'ai eu 7 ans ("Conduisez-vous bien, vous avez l'âge de raison, quand même !"), le programme de mathématiques et de physique commence à se compliquer. Je n'avais jamais eu de mal avec l'abstraction - ce serait un comble dans un monde où tout est virtuel - mais je n'avais plus d'aussi bonnes notes qu'avant.

Je pourrais joindre un exemple type de mon travail, mais d'une certaine façon je ne suis pas persuadée que la plupart des gens puisse le comprendre. De toute façon je n'écris pas pour la plupart des gens.

Souvent j'en ai assez, des sciences... La science c'est comme les intelligences artificielles. Froid, logique, borné. Qui a dit "science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme" ? Un jour j'ai posé la question et au lieu d'une réponse j'ai écopé d'une punition.

Toutes ces pétasses d'I.A, elles ne me fichent jamais la paix. Je ne connais pas une seule personne dans toute la galaxie qui soit aussi entourée et aussi seule que moi.

Pourquoi j'existe?

* * *

Aujourd'hui j'ai eu 11 ans.

Dans une sim, je suis tombé sur une vieille malédiction chinoise: "Je vous souhaite de vivre des temps intéressants".

Hier soir j'ai vu Monsieur Albedo. Il ne change pas, lui. C'est dur de se sentir vieille dans un monde toujours neuf. Quand j'ai dit ça à Monsieur Albedo - ça m'a échappé - il s'est foutu de ma gueule. De toute façon, c'est toujours comme ça.

Au moment où il allait partir, j'ai perdu la tête.

"Euh… Je dois vous dire quelque chose... Je vous aime."

D'abord il m'a regardé bizarrement, comme s'il pensait que je me payais sa tête, Puis il a vu que j'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère, alors il a éclaté de rire. Pas rire sympa, un rire vulgaire, plutôt méchant, comme les bandits de l'époque de la Prohibition pré hégirienne.

"Ah ouais ?"

"Oui vous êtes tellement... Gentil ?"

Gentil était le dernier mot qui aurait dû me venir à l'esprit, bien évidemment.

"Quelle conne pathétique tu fais ! Tu vois pas que je me fous de ta gueule à longueur de temps ?"

"Je vous aime"

"Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?"

Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort. Un jour il payera cette nuit que j'ai passé à pleurer jusqu'à ne plus voir clair.


	3. Chapter 3

C'est vers l'âge de 12 ans qu'elle a commencé à m'allumer. Au début je me suis dit : "Mon pauvre vieux, tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités".

Alors j'ai commencé à plus la fréquenter, pour voir. À 11 ans elle a prétendu m'aimer. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Je vais tout faire pour. Son corps est celui d'une gamine mais il y a quelque chose dans son visage, son regard, qui n'a rien d'innocent ni de gamin, peut-être même rien d'humain ? Non pas que je puisse la juger là-dessus.

Je vais devoir être vulgaire, mais après tout la Pax n'est pas censée lire ces lignes. Je ne vais pas jouer au plus con et nier que quand ses yeux bleus ont ce regard à la fois distant et intense et que ses lèvres trop maquillées, trop rouges et trop brillantes sont entrouvertes, qu'elle ait 12 ans ou non, je bande. Mais ce n'est pas d'elle que j'ai envie, c'est d'une femme morte depuis plus de 200 ans.

Tout du moins je l'espère.

Avant qu'elle aie 13 ans, je ne l'avais jamais frappé. Jamais. Je ne l'avais jamais embrassée non plus. J'ai fait les deux le même jour. Nous revenons d'une réunion soporifique au Vatican. Ce jour-là,son uniforme du TechnoCentre rouge et noir, avec une jupe droite noire, lui allait particulièrement bien. Ou alors elle avait pris quelques forms, pris du galon et de l'assurance. Elle semblait avoir grandi - c'était peut-être ses chaussures à talons? Et aussi mûri - le maquillage?

C'est dans l'ascenseur que c'est arrivé.

Il était lent, lent! Et il n'y avait que nous.

Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux. Insolente. J'ai cru lire de la haine dans les siens, mais ça ne correspond pas à la suite. Ou peut-être que si ?

Elle s'est serrée contre moi, en appuyant bien sa poitrine. Sur le moment c'était si bon que je l'ai laissée faire. Toujours en me regardant dans les yeux, l'air mortellement calme mais respirant peut-être un peu vite - croyez-moi ou non- elle se mit à genoux.

Et - mais là vous me croirez sans peine, parce que "les types de TechnoCentre sont des débauchés" je ne l'ai pas relevée.

N'allez pas penser non plus que je suis pire que je ne le suis. Avant d'imaginer des saletés comme vous le faites certainement, lisez la suite.

Une fois à genoux, elle a cessé de me regarder- tout du moins dans les yeux - et ça se voyait qu'elle ne savait quoi faire qu'en théorie. Ah, le grand défaut des études scientifiques...

Tant qu'elle ne fit rien, je la laissais comme ça. Curiosité malsaine, excitation, et puis connerie: quand le sang est en bas, il n'est pas en haut. Et il était bien en bas, ça c'est sûr. Comme elle ne se décidait pas, je dis: "Alors!".

C'est quand elle a commencé à défaire ma ceinture que je suis "redescendu" dans tous les sens du terme, et que j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait. J'ai eu comme un coup d'adrénaline. Je me suis reculé et je lui ai donné une gifle qui l'a envoyé valdinguer contre le mur. Je crois l'avoir traité de putain. J'avais la tête qui tournait et l'impression d'avoir sucé des pièces de métal.

Tout ça a dû arriver rapidement, parce que ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la porte de l'ascenseur est ouverte. Je suis sorti sans un regard pour elle.

Quand je suis revenu pour reprendre l'ascenseur 2 heures plus tard, Elle était toujours dedans. J'avais dû frapper trop fort, elle avait du sang sur le visage et même sur sa chemise blanche et le haut de son uniforme. Je voulais être gentil mais de la voir comme ça ça m'a fait presque mal, et j'ai voulu lui faire plus mal encore.

"Lève-toi et essuie ta sale gueule Leelee"

Comme elle ne bougeait pas, je me suis baissé à côté d'elle. "Regarde-moi quand je te parle"

Elle a tourné la tête contre le mur. Je l'ai attrapé par le chignon et l'ai obligée à me regarder. Elle a baissé les yeux, et, comme je n'avais pas de mouchoir, j'ai essuyé le sang avec la manche de mon costume, celui-là même dont le Pape disait qu'il valait 5 ans de salaire d'un ouvrier.

Je l'ai embrassée, d'abord doucement, des excuses jamais prononcées, ensuite plus fort. Elle n'a ouvert la bouche que quand je l'ai serrée contre moi, et n'a répondu à mon baiser que quand je l'ai couchée par terre et que je me suis allongé sur elle.

Je sentais mon désir revenir vitesse grand V, mais je fis un effort de volonté pour me relever, et l'aider elle aussi à se lever. Je ne l'avais pas empêchée de me sucer pour la sauter deux heures après. C'est alors que j'ai compris pourquoi je l'avais giflée si fort. C'était parce que j'étais furieux. Et j'étais furieux non à cause de ce qu'elle avait failli faire, mais à cause de ce que j'avais failli laisser faire.

"Vous n'avez pas envie de moi?"

Voilà qu'elle osait revenir à la charge, tenter le diable en ma personne, encore une fois.

"Tu devrais être contente que je sois encore capable de me contrôler".

"J'ai bien senti que vous me désiriez, quand vous étiez contre moi".

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. La gamine avait du toupet. Du courage, en fait. Je décidais d'y aller par l'ironie.

"Oui, je crève d'envie de te tringler. Ça te va?". Des mots que je n'avais jamais prononcés encore, bien que vous ne me croyez pas.

"Alors pourquoi vous le faites pas? Vous avez peur que le Vatican l'apprenne?"

Elle n'avait même pas tort.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Leelee? Je n'ai pas le temps pour toutes ces conneries. Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te prennes en cinq minutes et que je te jette ensuite?". J'espère la convaincre. J'espère me convaincre.

"Si c'est ce dont vous avez envie, pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas? Parce que ça serait dégueulasse? Vous vous rappelez de ça? 'Le TechnoCentre ne porte jamais de jugement moral sur quoi que ce soit'".

Elle y allait fort, utilisant mes propres règles contre moi. Comme je ne répondais pas,elle continua:

"C'est maintenant ou jamais. Si vous ne me prenez pas vous ne m'aurez jamais".

"Crois-tu que je ne peux pas te baiser quand je veux ?"

"Alors viens me montrer ça". Jamais je n'avais entendu une voix aussi sexy.

"À moins, bien sûr, que tu ne sois pas un homme ". Son sourire exprimait haine et désir en part au moins égales.

Evidemment je me jetais sur elle. Je l'attrapais et je la jetais à terre. C'est au moment où je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise et à relever sa jupe que je compris qu'elle manipulatrice c'était. Mon excitation et ma colère se calmèrent soudainement et je la laissais à moitié nue, couchée par terre. Mon esprit était vide, et pourtant des centaines de pensées y tournaient follement. J'étais vide.

Nous ne reparlâmes jamais de ce jour.


	4. Chapter 4

Toutes les histoires de Messie, d'Enée, d'Endymion et autres, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Par contre j'aimerais bien croire à ces rumeurs sur l'Ancienne Terre. Mais Monsieur Albedo dit que c'est des histoires. Qui vivra verra.

Avant-hier, donc 5 jours après mes 14 ans et demi (et oui je m'ennuie tellement que j'en suis réduite à compter ça)... Comment dire...

Nous sommes rentrés d'un "gala pour l'organisation de la récolte des fonds pour le financement de la Nouvelle Croisade" assez pompettes. Par ennui plus qu'autre chose, on a continué à boire ici.

Au final, je me suis retrouvée assise sur ses genoux, le corsage de ma robe de soirée tellement ouvert qu'il finit par me tomber autour de la taille. J'étais à moitié nue au sens propre, et heureusement que je me suis rappelée que je m'étais juré de ne pas coucher avec lui. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Plus il m'embrassait et caressait mes seins, plus j'avais comme un trou qui se creusait dans mon ventre. C'était étrange mais tellement bon. J'avais ressenti ça, en beaucoup moindre, quand il m'avait embrassée dans l'ascenseur, pendant si longtemps.

Nous avons fini la soirée sur un lit. Rien que l'idée d'être si déshabillée contre lui me rendait folle. Il me serrait fort, m'embrassait. Quand il me caressait les cuisses trop longtemps, j'avais la curieuse impression d'être mouillée entre les jambes, et si j'essayais de la faire partir en serrant les cuisses, ça augmentait encore et je me sentais tout étourdie. La vie d'adulte est déroutante.

Mais je jure que je ne l'ai pas laissé remonter ma robe plus haut que les cuisses.

À qui est-ce que je jure ?

Personne ne lira ce journal.

J'aime cette citation: Ma superficialité est en fait une insondable profondeur.

Et aussi: Ils me prennent pour cette ravissante idiote de Desdémone. Mon secret c'est que je suis Iago.


	5. Chapter 5

J'aurais dû la baiser quand elle voulait que je le fasse. Maintenant c'est l'inverse.

Et merde. Elle a 15 ans, j'ai bien le droit de me la faire.

Je pourrais la violer, mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Je pourrais l'assommer avec des somnifères mais il paraît que ça donne l'impression de baiser une morte. Je vais m'en passer…!

J'ai fini par trouver la solution dans une sim. Le mélange cocaïne-absinthe devrait tellement la défoncer qu'elle se laissera faire, et qu'avec un peu de chance elle ne se souviendra de rien. Comme l'a dit le Grand Inquisiteur, "le mal ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue".

Je l'ai laissé boire et sniffer tranquille, en en prenant de temps en temps pour m'amuser un peu en attendant. Une fois qu'elle s'est laissé peloter sans bouger et qu'elle a commencé à dire n'importe quoi, j'ai su que ça y était.

Je l'ai portée sur mon lit. Je ne l'ai pas déshabillée parce que je n'étais pas absolument certain de pouvoir la rhabiller exactement pareil. J'ai juste ouvert son corsage et remonté sa jupe, comme ce jour inoubliable dans l'ascenseur, après qu'elle m'ait dit que je n'étais pas un homme.

D'abord je l'ai prise gentiment, mais j'avais tellement attendu - plus de 250 ans - que je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler quand ça devenait trop intense.

Entre la troisième et la quatrième fois, pendant que je me faisais un petit rail pour mieux tenir - autant profiter à fond de l'occasion - elle a demandé: "Qui sont mes parents ?".

J'ai senti de la douleur dans sa voix, ou alors j'ai imaginé qu'il devrait y en avoir, mais ça ne m'a pas fait débander. Comme elle était censée tout oublier, je lui ai tout dit, de la première Leelee Aspic à Amaryllis en passant par les Merin et les Glennon-Height Et par le clonage. Je ne sais pas si elle a vraiment entendu. Puis la coke a commencé à faire de l'effet.

"Dors mon amour, ce n'est qu'un rêve".

Elle n'a pas fermé les yeux mais son regard s'est perdu dans le vague, et puis j'ai continué.

Je l'ai eue 8 fois en quelques heures. La dernière fois c'était purement - si l'on peut utiliser ce mot dans ce contexte - mécanique. J'allais arrêter sans être allé jusqu'au bout, quand elle m'a regardée, il m'a dit:

"Avec toutes les modifications que vous prétendez avoir apportées, il m'en faudrait plus pour être inconsciente ou même défoncée."

La douche froide. J'ai voulu rattraper le coup.

"Je suis horrifié de ce que j'ai fait, tu me fais perdre la tête". L'excuse habituelle du violeur, quoi.

J'allais m'enlever quand elle me demanda, de toute façon j'en avais plus que suffisamment profité:

"Est-ce que tu penses à l'autre, quand…". Je ne commentais pas le tutoiement.

"Non" l'interrompit-je, en me rendant compte que c'était vrai. Alors elle ouvrit un peu plus les cuisses, me serra contre elle et m'embrassa. Je vins encore plus vite que la première fois.

Bien des mois plus tard, quand on ne pu rien faire de plus qu'en finir avec elle, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire moi-même. J'ai donné l'ordre, et le conseiller Nansen s'en est occupé. Je lui ai précisé que ce n'était pas une punition. Il comprendrait, et ne la ferait pas inutilement souffrir. Ma Leelee… Je me rassurais comme je pouvais avec cette idée. Le TechnoCentre ne fait pas dans les sentiments normalement.

Quand il est revenu dans mon bureau,il m'a dit: "C'est fait", puis il entonna la litanie de la Résurrection. Je roulais les yeux, il me traita, moi, de tueur!

Après l'avoir envoyé réciter ses conneries ailleurs,j'ai essayé de me concentrer sur mon travail.

En désespoir de cause, je suis allé voir Leelee.

Elle était dans l'ascenseur, couchée par terre comme le jour où j'avais failli la prendre. Sauf qu'à l'époque elle n'était pas aussi blanche - et qu'elle ne baignait pas dans deux bons litres de sang, me dis-je.

Elle n'était pas morte. Non, elle n'était pas morte.

Elle m'a regardé et m'a sourit. Je savais qu'elle savait.

"On n'oublie pas les leçons apprises avec ces chères A.I. Quelle heure est-il, heure de Rome? Depuis le temps que je voulais mourir… Je parviens toujours à mes fins, comme vous devez l'avoir remarqué…"

"Si tu voulais mourir, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêchait?". Ma voix ne sonnait pas comme la mienne.

Elle eut un air faussement étonné, vaguement taquin, cruel aussi. "Mais, cher Conseiller Albedo, le secret! Il fallait que je le trouve, le secret du TechnoCentre… Vous n'avez pas idée de ce à quoi on peut avoir accès par certains rapprochements… J'ai contacté les principaux média et la clé leur en sera révélée quand je ne serais plus". Il lui prit le pouls et le sentit faiblir. Et encore faiblir. C'est à ce moment-là que Monsieur Albedo comprit que sa dernière décision avait été une erreur.


End file.
